Pesadelos
by Lyring
Summary: Porque, embora Hermione se demonstrasse mais saudável durante o dia, bastava fechar os olhos para que a sua dor viesse à tona. Harry&Hermione. Bronze no V Challenge Harry/Hermione do 6v.


**N/A:** A fic foi feita para o V Challenge HarryHermione e ganhou em terceiro lugar no mesmo. É RA e pode parecer levemente OOC, mas eu quis demonstrar o relacionamento dos dois por um ponto inusitado - e o plot estava na minha mente há tempos.

* * *

><p><strong>Pesadelos<strong>

Hermione Granger, juntamente com Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter, constituía o Trio de Ouro. Por terem sido os responsáveis pela segunda e última queda do Lord das Trevas, não existia um bruxo sequer pelo mundo que não fizesse noção de quem eram aqueles três.

Mas Hermione não se destacava somente por ser a melhor amiga do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-De-Novo, não. Ela era considerada a bruxa mais brilhante de sua geração e obviamente o cérebro do trio, a qual sempre os livrava das mais variadas enrascadas por sua quase interminável racionalidade.

No entanto, eram poucos aqueles que possuíam consciência do desastre que ocorrera com a jovem: antes de sua ida para a Guerra, Hermione apagou todas as memórias de seus pais e fez com que os mesmos acreditassem que eram pessoas totalmente diferentes e, para isso, até mesmo os mudou de país. Ela planejava recuperar as memórias deles ao término da Guerra e, quando viu que a mesma havia terminado, deslocou-se rapidamente para tê-los de volta para si. Sentia saudades, mas as saudades transformaram-se em culpa ao avistar os cadáveres de seus pais jogados pela sala de estar da casa.

Tão enlouquecida quanto estava, toda a racionalidade de Hermione esvaiu-se em um instante. Ela não suportou a dor e escondeu-se do mundo, em um lugar que ninguém fora capaz de encontrar.

Ninguém, exceto Harry Potter.

A convivência com Harry fazia-lhe bem. Ele havia a convencido a ir consigo para a antiga Mansão dos Black e prometeu que não diria a ninguém sobre o seu paradeiro – e isso incluía Ronald Weasley. Hermione alegava não estar pronta para encontrar a mais ninguém, e os pesadelos noturnos dela eram o suficiente para confirmar qualquer alegação de sua parte.

Porque, embora ela se demonstrasse mais saudável durante o dia, bastava fechar os olhos para que a sua dor viesse à tona. O seu desespero era quase palpável e fazia-se ouvir com os seus gritos de pura dor, que assustaram tanto a Harry na primeira vez que os viu que o rapaz chegou a crer que ela estava sob milhares de _Cruciatus_. Mas Hermione, que sempre parecia acordar mais cansada do que havia ido dormir no dia anterior, dizia que a dor que sentia era pior do que qualquer maldição poderia lhe causar.

Após algum tempo, no entanto, Harry acabou por descobrir uma maneira de acalmá-la. Ao ter coragem suficiente para vê-la durante seus terríveis gritos, encontrou-a debatendo-se bruscamente na cama, como se estivesse sendo sufocada por alguém. Desesperado, segurou-a fortemente pelos ombros e observou enquanto, lentamente, ela se acalmava. Fora surpreendente.

Desde então, Harry começara a se deitar discretamente sob os cobertores de Hermione, após a mesma estar dormindo, sempre com a esperança de que o seu toque seja capaz de acalmá-la todas as vezes que ela tiver pesadelos. O rapaz, no entanto, levantava-se da cama dela antes que a mesma acordasse, com medo de que a amiga não interpretasse bem o seu ato. Como a mesma passara a dormir tranqüilamente e nunca comentara sobre o assunto, Harry julgou que ela nunca houvesse notado.

Mas estava errado.

**X**

Hermione havia notado.

Às vezes acordava de madrugada e deparava-se com o rapaz dormindo ao seu lado, parecendo sempre tão calmo que sequer era capaz de se assustar por ter a sua presença tão próxima de si. Mas, por nunca tê-lo encontrado ao seu lado quando acordava na manhã seguinte, julgou estar sonhando.

Sentira-se de fato aliviada por ter seus pesadelos preenchidos por sonhos tão agradáveis e, no entanto, acabara por descobrir que era a realidade quando, insone, decidira erguer a sua mão e tocar na face dele. Era morna, viva.

"Harry...?" ela indagara em um sussurro surpreso, retirando a mão do rosto dele imediatamente.

O rapaz mexera-se um pouco antes de abrir os olhos, aparentando confusão. Demorara alguns instantes para situar-se.

"Ah... Oi," ele sussurrou em resposta, parecendo envergonhado por ter sido descoberto. A sua vergonha tornou-se mais evidente quando sua face corou.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Hermione indagara, suspeita, embora a sua voz continuasse a demonstrar o cansaço de sempre.

"Eu..." Harry parecia ainda estar desnorteado. Suspirou. "Desculpe-me, Hermione. Mas eu tinha que fazer isso.  
>Você... Você estava gritando muito enquanto dormia e eu... Eu não sabia o que fazer. Apenas o meu toque consegue acalmá-la e eu achei que... Eu achei que deveria dormir aqui..."<p>

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se.

"Por que... Por que você nunca me disse?"

"Eu estava com vergonha de lhe dizer. Desculpe-me, por favor, não entenda mal minhas ações. Apenas queria vê-la bem e estou me esforçando para."

Hermione suspirou pesadamente.

"Está... Está tudo bem," ela garantiu a ele, por fim. "Sei que não há nada de errado com as suas ações, Harry. Eu só... Eu apenas creio que você deveria ter conversado sobre esse assunto comigo antes de fazer algo."

"Você está certa," Harry admitiu envergonhadamente, remexendo-se na cama para se levantar. O seu rosto parecia estar mais corado que antes. "Eu estou indo para o meu quarto agora. Não quero importuná-la mais."

Enquanto levantava-se da cama da amiga, Harry buscava não fitar mais o rosto da mesma. Encontrava-se envergonhado demais para fazê-lo naquele instante. E, no entanto, a sua surpresa foi absurda ao sentir a mão dela envolver o seu pulso, impedindo de continuar. Virou-se para trás, encontrando-a fitando-o.

"Não vá... Por favor. Eu não quero a dor outra vez."

Ele não foi capaz de resistir.

**X**

A sua incapacidade de resistir, no entanto, ultrapassava os limites do saudável.

Harry surpreendia-se por ter passado a encarar Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga e quase irmã, com outros olhos senão os amigáveis. E, de fato, não era nada amigável a forma com a qual ele costumava fitá-la quando despertava na cama dela. Não era nada amigável a forma com a qual a mão dele, por vezes, esbarrava em alguma parte do corpo dela, ou como ele admirava a forma do rosto e do corpo dela à luz do luar. A sua aparência era doentia, franzina, mas existia algo de adorável em sua vulnerabilidade. Tentador.

Mas os poucos instantes em que permitia que isso ocorresse eram, também, nos quais ele se esquecia de que existia uma vida lá fora. De que desejar Hermione não era o normal a acontecer, principalmente quando a mesma estava a um passo de distância de um relacionamento amoroso com Ron. Porém, Harry era incapaz de se controlar ao recordar-se de que não era Ron que dormia na cama dela todos os dias, e não era com que ele que ela amanhecia abraçada. Ron sequer tinha consciência do paradeiro dela e, por saber que Harry apenas diria algo a ela se ela assim desejasse, os dois brigaram – de maneira tão catastrófica quanto haviam feito durante a busca pelas horcruxes.

Fora desta maneira que Harry acabara por se encontrar deitando ao lado de Hermione todos os dias e convivendo com ela diariamente, fazendo isso tão bem quanto se os dois fossem um casal.

(Ele a queria.)

**X**

Ele a queria e o seu desejo fez com que, pela primeira vez que descobrira que o seu toque a acalmava, dormisse em seu quarto. Queria manter-se distante e o egoísmo no instante tornou-se inevitável, a tal ponto que conseguira pegar no sono mesmo tendo consciência de que seria acordado, mais tarde, pelos gritos ensurdecedores de Hermione.

Não foram os gritos que o acordaram, no entanto: fora um baixo e não menos desesperador ruído de choro. Abrira os olhos apenas para deparar-se com ela chorando aos seus pés.

"Hermione..." ele sussurrou surpreso, enquanto se levantava rapidamente da cama e pegava os óculos que estavam sob o armário ao seu lado.

"Você... Você não estava lá..." ela murmurou miseravelmente, enquanto os soluços faziam com que todo o seu corpo tremesse.

"Desculpe-me," Harry sentia-se culpado quando se ajoelhou ao lado dela e a tomou em seus braços. "Desculpe-me, eu não queria..."

Mas não fora capaz de completar.

Ele _queria _e, justamente por fazê-lo em tal intensidade, preferiu a distância.

Distância essa que fora quebrada naquele instante, no qual ele sentia o corpo de Hermione tremer sob os seus braços e as lágrimas dela molharem o tecido fino de sua camisa. Ela agarrava-se a ele com desespero, em plena agonia, e ele sentia-se terrivelmente culpado por não ter dormido ao lado dela naquela noite. Queria poupar a si próprio e, por fazê-lo, sentia-se doentio.

"Por favor..." a voz dela soou em um fio, como se ela estivesse esforçando-se ao máximo para ser capaz de lhe dizer algo. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu a amiga afastar-se de si para olhá-lo frente à frente, fitando-o com os seus olhos castanhos cheios de dor. "Está doendo... Está doendo tanto... Por favor... Faça parar..."

"Como...?"

"Toque-me..." e Hermione ergueu o corpo para pousar os lábios sob os seus.

Encarou-a, com os olhos arregalados. Ainda sentia os lábios dela encostando-se aos seus e finalmente compreendeu a natureza do que ela lhe dizia, embora a compreensão não houvesse lhe agradado em nada. Satisfez seus monstros, no entanto. Ignorando-os, Harry a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou dele.

"Hermione...! Você... Você não sabe o que está fazendo..."

Mas calou-se ao vê-la chorar compulsivamente em seus braços, escondendo o rosto em suas próprias mãos.

Não soube o que fazer.

Levantou-a e guiou-a até a cama, mas, Hermione, que começara a desabotoar a sua camisa no meio do processo, pareceu ter lhe interpretado errado. Harry não queria ceder – ele planejava apenas colocá-la na cama e dormir junto a si, como sempre fizera e dera tão certo. No entanto, Hermione parecia não querer que isso ocorresse. Estava completamente fora de si e arrancava os botões de sua camisa com uma força que não aparentava mais ter, embora as lágrimas ainda escorressem por seu rosto.

"Não... Não, não faça," Harry a repreendeu desesperadamente, com medo de que não conseguisse mais controlar a si próprio.

Hermione não lhe deu ouvidos.

"Eu preciso... Eu preciso que a dor pare..." ela retirara a camisa dele de seu corpo, jogando-a longe. Fitou-o com os olhos cheios de agonia. "Faça parar."

E ela o havia beijado mais uma vez.

Harry não fora capaz de resistir aos seus demônios e retribuíra o beijo com todo o seu desejo. Não mais pensava; nunca fora muito bom em fazê-lo e a situação em nada lhe favorecia. E, enquanto a beijava, era somente capaz de distinguir o gosto salgado das lágrimas nos lábios dela.

Fora esse gosto que não o deixara esquecer, em um momento sequer, da natureza de seus atos – embora a pouca consciência que tinha de seus atos não lhe salvara em nada, afinal.

Ela não lhe impedira de arrancar, com tanta ferocidade quanto a de Hermione antes, os pijamas do corpo dela e admirá-lo após tê-lo despido. O choro dela não lhe impedira de tocar os seus seios pequenos e levá-los aos lábios, embora ainda não sentisse nenhum gosto senão o das lágrimas. Queria marcá-la, mas não o fez: o ato era lembrança o suficiente para ambos e não precisariam de marcas para comprovar que de fato acontecera, ou que ela era sua.

Porque não era.

E _doía_.

E quando ele retirou as próprias roupas e a invadiu sem um pudor sequer, não pôde deixar de sentir dor. Ela parecia ter se transferido do corpo de Hermione para o seu pelo contato tão íntimo entre os dois. Embora doesse a cada um dos movimentos que Harry fazia, não lhe impediu de continuar. Não existiu prazer em nenhum instante para si, mas Hermione parecia ter parado de chorar. Encarava-o como se nunca o houvesse visto antes, e doeu ainda mais.

Ele quis morrer.

Derramou-se dentro dela.

**X**

Não pregou os olhos uma vez sequer durante a noite; observava-a da maneira mais atenta que as lágrimas lhe permitiam.

Chorava com a calma de um assassino.

Mas Hermione estava em paz, por fim.

Vestiu-a novamente com seu pijama e a levitou até o seu quarto, colocando-a em sua cama como se ela nunca houvesse sido deixada. Como se Hermione nunca houvesse estado em seu quarto e nada houvesse ocorrido entre os dois.

Saiu porta a fora, sem direção.

**X**

Mais tarde, Ronald Weasley não compreendeu ao receber uma carta onde só havia escrito um _Grimmauld Place _em meio à folha de pergaminho. Olhou-a com evidente confusão durante vários minutos, até notar que a caligrafia que antes lhe parecera conhecida era, na realidade, a de Harry.

Embora estivesse aborrecido com o amigo, preocupava-o que o mesmo havia sumido ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione continuava desaparecida. Sabia que os dois provavelmente deveriam estar juntos em algum lugar no mundo lá fora, mas a irracional raiva que sentia dele há muito tempo passara.

Dessa maneira, não perdeu a pista recebida. Trocou de roupa imediatamente e aparatou em frente à rua do lugar indicado, adentrado a casa da maneira que já lhe era muito conhecida. Há tanto tempo não visitava o local – sempre trazia más lembranças para Harry e ele preferia não insistir muito.

Observou enquanto a casa aparecia entre as outras e, olhando para os lados, girou a maçaneta da porta, que lhe pareceu muito mais fácil de abrir agora que a Guerra havia terminado. Ele esperava encontrar Harry esperando-o e, no entanto, não estava preparado para o que viu.

Porque, Ronald Weasley, ao adentrar a casa, deparou-se com Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Pode deixar um tom de suspense, mas é intencional. AHAHAHA Comentários sempre serão agradáveis.

Beijos.


End file.
